


What is Love?

by TheRealLadyLoki



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Love Triangles, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealLadyLoki/pseuds/TheRealLadyLoki
Summary: Crossposted to fanfiction.net under the penname BrideOfCrocodile.Kyrie never loved her. She was little more than a replacement for someone that would never, no, could never come back. She just wished that she'd been smart enough to see the writing on the wall before he went ahead and named their daughter after the unattainable beauty that had stolen his heart: Dorothea.





	What is Love?

It seemed more than a little odd, but... in the months that had passed since she'd married Mr. Kyrie, she had become decidedly less confident in how the older man felt for her. The former scarecrow was as much of an anomaly as ever, and this absolutely terrified her.

By all accounts, their relationship had never been 'normal'. Very little had changed since the night of the Meteor Shower Gathering, when Kyrie had made his confession, and while she might occasionally wish that he were gentler with or kinder to her, she knew she wouldn't change him for the world. As he'd said, she had fallen for him, personality flaws and all. And now, two years later, she could say with confidence that she felt the same.

Her doubts had cropped up around the birth of their first daughter, Dorothea. Kyrie had been  _insistent_  upon the name, almost frighteningly so. He refused to clue her in on the significance of the name, however, and Mr. Caramia and Axel seemed reluctant to stick their noses too far into their little 'lover's quarrel'. It was clear that the name carried weight with them as well, but that it was a story that they were unwilling to share.

After Dorothea's birth, Kyrie became... distant. Where once he couldn't keep his hands off of her, now she was forced to seek him out and  _ask_  to be touched. He spent more time at the bar, tending to his flowers, or out in the mansion's luxurious gardens, adding to the bullet holes that littered the various trees. Not to mention that Kyrie, in the months since becoming a father, had not held his daughter once. Fuka was beginning to wonder if he even wanted to be a father at all.

Currently, Fuka sat on the floor in the nursery, beside her daughter's crib. The little angel was sleeping, suckling on a bright blue binky -  _the same color as his eyes_ , Fuka thought ruefully. "You look just like your Daddy, don't you, princess? Not that that's a bad thing..."

There was a dusting of green curls atop the baby's head, and if she were to open her eyes, they would be the most shocking shade of sky blue. She'd inherited very little from her mother, which Fuka couldn't help but be thankful for. She knew that she was not 'conventionally beautiful', like Peter. She could not draw men's eyes with supple curves and a soft, pillowy bosom. The most she could offer her child was her unconditional love and affection...

Fuka sighed. She hadn't thought about how scary parenthood would be, having thought that she and Kyrie would be making a go of it together. This... a single tear chased down her cheek, and she hurried to wipe it away. There was no point in crying over what she could not change. "Mmm... time to wake up, my angel."

The baby cooed around her binky, blue eyes slowly fluttering open. Her face scrunched up as she prepared to cry, but when her eyes fell on Fuka, she relaxed and let out a cute little laugh. Gently, Fuka scooped her daughter into her arms and laid her against her chest. She hummed as she walked her across the room to the changing table, putting her in a bright purple dress and soft, handwoven booties. The dress had been a gift from one of Kyrie's old... acquaintences.

Oce she was dressed, she slipped the baby into her sling and made her way downstairs, where Mr. Caramia had begun preparing breakfast. He smiled at her upon entering, waving his spatula in greeting. He appeared to be making pancakes. "Good morning, signorina. Good morning to you, too, principessa."

Fuka offered the don a bright smile, "Good morning, Mr. Caramia. Did you sleep well?"

"Your beloved husband woke me from my slumber at the crack of dawn to finish signing  _paperwork_." Caramia rolled his eyes, "Sometimes, I wonder if that uptight scarecrow ever sleeps." He began to prepare a bottle of formula for the infant - he motioned for Fuka, who'd come over to help, to take her seat.

"You're truly a very kind man, Mr. Caramia." She said, as he set an impressive stack of pancakes before her. A minute later, he presented her with a glass of fresh orange juice, as well. Speaking of her 'beloved husband', "Have you seen Mr. Kyrie since this morning?"

The don chuckled uncomfortably, "Have I ever mentioned how weird it is that you still use honorifics when referring to your husband?"

Fuka sipped her orange juice, before humming thoughtfully. "Is it? I merely meant it as a sign of respect, as he is a high-ranking member of the famiglia. Just like you, Mr. Caramia. Though we're family, you're still technically my superior -,"

"Mmm... calling me 'Mr. Caramia' makes me feel so  _old_." He was practically whining. It was almost adorable.

"Oh? I didn't mean to upset you!" Fuka hurried to correct herself. She felt just awful, thinking that she'd been hurting Caramia's feelings this whole time.

"Mmm, and to whom do I owe the pleasure of seeing you make such a lovely face so early in the morning, my dear?" Kyrie sauntered into the kitchen, sipping from an ornate china tea cup. Despite his line of questioning, he barely spared Fuka a passing glance as he made a beeline for the cabinets by the stove.

A tense silence befell the small kitchen. Caramia, having finished prepping the baby's bottle, tested the temperature of the formula on the inside of his wrist before surrendering the bottle to Fuka. While he was standing near the two newest members of the Oz famiglia, he tickled one of Dorothea's little feet and earned a loud, happy chirp of a laugh from the little one. Even if she was not biologically his own child, he did so love to spend time with her.

"Are you going to take a cat nap with Zio Caramia this afternoon, mia principessa?" He began to play with her feet, entertaining her while Fuka finished her meal.

"Cat nap? You've been awake for scarcely three hours, Caramia." Kyrie chastised none-too-gently. "You know, if you put half as much effort into your work as you did in planning your next nap, the results would be absolutely mindboggling."

Caramia pouted, "At least I make an effort to spend time with her, Kyrie."

The scarecrow paused, as if considering his next words carefully. Then, he murmured, "A daughter's place is at her mother's side. I have much more pressing matters to attend to than changing diapers and preparing bottles." His words cut her like a knife, and the tears, unbidden, returned to her eyes.

"Why, then?" Fuka asked, speaking for the first time since Kyrie had come into the room. "Why decide to have a child that you're utterly incapable of loving?"

Kyrie smiled darkly, "Last time I checked, I wasn't the one who made that decision."

She sniffled, the first tear falling from her eyes. "You... You are unforgivably cruel, Mr. Kyrie!"

She rose from her seat so quickly that the chair toppled over and hit the floor with a  _thud_ , causing the baby to start to wail. But Fuka wasn't listening. Suddenly, her only desire was to put as much distance between herself and her husband as possible. Charging out the nearest door, she made her way into the gardens. From there, it was only a short walk to the shed that she had once called home.

Though she no longer lived inside, the room had been kept in pristine condition on the off-chance that it would once again be needed. Fuka was not interested in going inside, however. Walking around the side of the shed, she came to the small garden that she maintained. She collapsed in the sea of flowers, overwhelmed by their sweet fragrance as they were crushed beneath her weight. It was then that she began to sob, hugging her daughter as tightly as she dared.

"W-What did I..." she sniffled weakly, "What did I do... It seems like just yesterday everything was fine. Kyrie was actually excited about being a parent... And then Dr. Crow, he said we were having a little girl... And suddenly, everything changed...


End file.
